Ceremonia del té
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: Nada como una humeante taza de té para agriarle el día a cierta chica... por desgracia, Lincoln conocerá lo que es el choque cultural en más de una forma.


**Disclaimer** : Fanfic escrito sin animos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es propiedad material e intelectual de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y es licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 _ **Ceremonia del té**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan.**

 **22 de abril**

 **6:30 am**

 **La habitación de las gemelas Loud.**

Ahí va otro sábado por la mañana en la casa Loud. Día de tareas domésticas que quedan pendientes, actividades que no pueden esperar, un perro que pasear... animales que limpiar...

Sábado por la mañana en Michigan. Las ardillas saltan, las aves cantan, el cielo es azul, Vanzilla se chorrea de aceite en la cara de Lana...

Casi toda la familia estaba lista para afrontar el día más largamente esperado por los habitantes del hogar, excepto por una cierta niña rubia que, más perezosa que ansiosa, quería... no. Necesitaba servidumbre.

-¡LINCOLN! ¡DIJISTE QUE IRÍAS A MI FIESTA DE TÉ ㅡberreó con todo lo que daba Lola, aún con una mascarilla facial y tubos en la cabeza.

Cierto chico peliblanco apenas se desperezaba para tomar su lugar en la fila del baño cuando la ganadora de numerosos concursos de belleza soltó semejante explosión.

-Bueno, ya saben como es esto ㅡhablaba hacia nadie en especial, esperando una respuesta de esa paredㅡ. Todos los fines de semana busco tiempo para mí. Si me salvo de soportar los chistes de Luan antes de una fiesta, tener lodo hasta en donde no se ve el sol gracias a Lana, lavar la ropa de Lori si quiero ir a algún lado o modelar vesridos para Leni, debo acudir sin falta a una fiesta de té con Lola como mayordomo. Y, honestamente, estoy harto de que me llame "Linkington" ㅡen el acto, fingió una arcada mientras la aludida abría la puerta de un golpe.

-¡Estás retrasado por diez minutos! ¡¿Quieres verme furiosa?!

La respuesta a la pregunta era más que obvia. Los balones de Lynn, el sapo Seymour, el móvil de Lori, incluso el Señor Cocos en fechas recientes habían sufrido de la ira de Lola cuando alguien la desairaba.

-N-n-no... ¿Que pasaría si no voy?

-Hum... ㅡdio un breve paseo por la habitaciónㅡ... Tal vez, no lo sé... Bun-bun quiera ser invitado permanente a mis fiestas.

Aterrado de considerar ver a su pequeño conejito de felpa como una posesión más de la rubia, no le quedó de otra sino ir a la fila del baño. Último como siempre, iba detrás de Lisa. A menos que...

-Hola, Lincoln ㅡsaludó Lucy detrás suyoㅡ. Necesito que escuches un poema

-Ahora no ㅡse quejó el aludidoㅡ. Voy algo retrasado.

-¿Que es el tiempo cuando se aspira a la inmortalidad?

-¡Date prisa! ㅡvociferó Lola desde su habitación, recién salida del bañoㅡ. No querrás verme mal, ¿o si? ㅡla niña esbozó una sonrisa... macabra, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-Olvida lo que dije... ni siquiera Edwin soportaría diez segundos con Lola, aún si tuviera que renunciar a su inmortalidad... suspiro

Esbozando una triste sonrisa, tuvo que esperar a que Lori (salía para su trabajo de medio tiempo), Luan (Lincoln terminó con un pastel en la cara por cancelarle de última hora para una fiesta), Lana (complementó el pastel con una bomba de lodo por un asunto se sacar a pasear a Charles), Leni, quien pasó una hora buscando su bata (dicho sea que la tenía puesta), Luna con Lily (la rockera tenía el turno para bañar a la bebé), Lisa (necesitaba su propia agua residual para estudiar y curar la escobiasis... otro nombre para la sarna) y Lucy,quien se bañaba más por necesidad que por otra cosa.

Sin más remedio, tuvo que entrar al baño, soportando el incesante paso de las manecillas del reloj. Tallando minuciosamente su cuerpo, fue que recordó una cosa...

.

-¿Necesitas algo? ㅡpreguntó Lucy, mientras oficiaba y celebraba una de tantas bodas con cierto príncipe nosferatu.

-Es sobre alguien cuyo nombre rima con granola.

-Detesto admitirlo, pero estoy de manos cruzadas en esto.

-¿Ni siquiera por él? ㅡen el acto, mostró a la gótica la foto de Bun-bun con un disfraz de vampiro que Leni había hecho el pasado Halloween, cosa que (extrañamente) sacó una gélida risa de la pelinegra.

-Sabes que enfrentarse a Lola es jugar con electricidad en una tina de baño llena de agua salada. Pero si vas a hacer eso, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Que clase de favor?

~o~

La tarde pasó rápido para casi todo el mundo, y Lola parecía de verdad encantada por celebrar teniendo a Lincoln como mayordomo y a Lisa como mucama, razón por la que ambos buscaron venganza.

-Resulta algo demasiado indigno de una mente científica servir beber una infusión demasiado insípida de manzanilla ㅡse quejó Lisa, sentada en la sala, visiblemente molesta tanto por lo expuesto como por vestir un (para muchos) adorable vestidito negro con encaje blanco y una cofia de tela blanca almidonada con zapatillas-. ¿Como puedes tolerar esto?

-Me he hecho esa pregunta por cuatro años -dijo moleso el peliblanco mientras se sacaba de encima el traje blanco que Lola siempre le obliga a usar en cada fiesta de té.

-Mínimo, debería aprender a preparar una infusión A la temperatura perfecta... ㅡsin haberse hecho entender, la castaña torció los ojos bajo sus gruesos anteojos ㅡ... quise decir que debería al menos saber preparar un té decente.

-Déjala ser un tiempo... dentro de poco olvidará que estaremos disponibles.

-¿Como puedes estar tan seguro, hermano mayor? ㅡpreguntó la niña, sin dejar de intentar sacarse de encima el (para ella) molesto encaje de la falda.

-Solo digamos que un incidente de baile me dio algunos contactos ㅡrió Lincoln con cierta malicia.

~o~

-Gracias por hacerme saltar de la sartén al fuego ㅡespetó molesta Lisa, al tiempo que Haiku la callaba justo al servirle una taza de té verdeㅡ. Idiota.

-No se interrumpe al anfitrión mientras se sirve el té ㅡsalmodió la japonesa mientras extendía una fuente con unos curiosos panecillos de aspecto colorido y apetecible.

Ambos veían como Haiku hacía uso del mortero antes de verter el polvo en una tetera de porcelana de aspecto lastimosamente agrietado, a la que habían tratado de reparar con plata en lugar de pegamento.

-¿Por qué, precisamente, teníamos que venir a casa de alguien tan depresiva como Lucy?

-Porque ㅡel peliblanco solo se encogía de hombrosㅡ tenía que compensarla de algún modo por el desastre del pasado baile de Sadie Hawkins. Por eso y porque a Lucy le debía un favor.

-Silencio, por favor ㅡla pelinegra hermana de ambos calló la discusión.

Tratando de mantenerse cómodo en la posición en la que estaba -sentado colocando su trasero sobre los talones y cruzando las piernas-, se decidió a estirar la mano y tomar un plato con esos tentadores panecillos.

"Solo... un poco más"...

Retiró la mano, adolorido por un golpe dado con un abanico bastante pesado.

-Los mochi se sirven con el té en una ceremonia corta ㅡle reconvino Haiku, sin apenas inmutarse que tomó un tessen y no un uchiwaㅡ Espera dos minutos más para que el té esté listo.

Molesta, Lisa se estaba hartando. No le molestaba realizar un estudio sociológico de las culturas del Lejano Oriente, a costa de ser ella misma su sujeto de pruebas, pero esto tocaba peligrosamente sus necias emociones.

Lincoln no pudo evitar percatarse de todo lo que ello implicaba. Con Lucy escribiendo y Lisa refunfuñando en silencio, vio que Haiku empezó a servir un té bastante ligero. Con una seña, la anfitriona indicó que el momento del té había llegado.

"No se que sea peor -pensó el peliblanco-, si esperar a beber un poco o tener que servirle a Lola".

Aproximadamente una hora después, relativamente satisfechos y bebiendo un té más pesado, Lucy leyó un breve haiku.

 _Sueño mortal_

 _Existencia breve_

 _Dulce mirada._

Haiku, sin quedarse atrás, hizo lo propio.

 _Fiel amigo_

 _Marchito anhelo es_

 _Susurrar vivo_

Lincoln se había limitado a hacer figuras de papel que, de forma vaga, recordaba un poco a un perro. Lisa, sin embargo, apenas y bebió un trago al té flojo y mantuvo una expresión ceñuda, como si le hubiesen inferido un insulto mortal.

~o~

Unos minutos después, de camino a casa, Lisa detuvo su paso.

-¿Que ocurre? ㅡpreguntó Lucy, sin apenas demostrar emoción alguna.

-Detesto arruinarles la fiesta, pero eso fue peor que soportar a Lola y sus estúpidas fiestas de té.

-Ella se esfuerza. Solo relájate un poco ㅡla gótica no quería discutir, pues en el acto esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-Odio sonar predecible, chicas, ㅡobservó el chico, cobrando una palidez mortalㅡ pero alguien nos espera, y su nombre rima con "rockola".

Ambas chicas, la genio y la gótica, dirigieron su mirada al quisio de la puerta, donde Lola ya los estaba esperando.

-¿Donde estaban? Le dije a mamá que estaban escondiendo su vestido de bodas teñido de negro en la habitación de "Linkington" ㅡinterrogó la princesita al trío, mientras golpeteaba con la punta del pie el pórtico de la entrada.

-En casa de Haiku. Ya le habíamos avisado a Lori a donde íbamos ㅡrespondió Lucy, poniendo sus manos en la cinturaㅡ. Y creí que habías dicho que tu arruinaste su vestido...

Lola, desequilibrada en su propio juego, amagó con entrar al hogar, pero Lincoln le detuvo.

-Oye, espera ㅡLincoln urdió un plan en menos de dos segundos, mkentras detenía a su hermanaㅡ ¿De verdad quieres una fiesta de té?

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, a Lola se le iluminó la cara ante esa sola pregunta.

-Me ganaste en fiesta de té.

-No t... ㅡLisa estuvo a punto de echar todo por la borda, pero el peliblanco le hizo callar con una mirada fulminante.

-Y dime, Lincoln, ¿Donde va a ser?

-Espera una semana... hasta entonces...

Mientras Lucy y Lisa entraban, Lola daba saltitos de felicidad.

~o~

Habiéndose cumplido el plazo dado por Lincoln, Lola entró salvajemente en su auto de juguete a la habitación del peliblanco. Éste, desganado, se limitó a enviar un mensaje.

-¿Estás segura de hacer esto? ㅡpreguntó Lincoln, fingiéndose enfermo.

-¿Al menos sabes donde va a ser?

-De hecho a mamá le queda de paso ㅡinformó Lincolnㅡ, y Lucy pidió ir contigo.

-¿Nos vamos? Nuestra madre nos reclama ㅡdijó la gótica, oculta en las sombras del cuarto del chico.

-Ésta me la debes, Lincoln ㅡsentenció la rubia, un tanto decepcionada.

-Diviertanse ㅡdeseó el peliblanco mientras arrastraba a Lucy, quien le dirigió una mirada asesina al chico.

Segundos después de que abandonaran la casa, Lincoln marcó al número que Lucy le había dado. Esperanzado de que Haiku contestara.

-¿Hola?

- _¿Quien habla?_ ㅡpreguntó una voz monótona al otro lado de la línea.

-Aquél que ha probado la fruta y ha saboreado sus secretos.

- _¿Que necesitas, Lincoln?_ ㅡpreguntó solícita la gótica.

-Lucy y nuestra hermanita Lola van a tu casa... ¿Podrías darle a Lola la ceremonia larga?

- _Cuenta con ello... espero que estemos a mano después de una semana._

-Gracias, Haiku. ¡Nos vemos luego! ㅡcolgó en el acto.

Riendo satisfecho de que un plan al menos no le explotó en la cara, bajó a prepararse un sandwich de mantequilla de maní y chucrut, apenas siendo molestado por Lisa.

-¿Que tal el castigo para Lola? ㅡpreguntó la niña.

-Una hora y regresa harta del té ㅡrespondió Lincoln, bastante confiado.

-Le doy hora y media, y soy muy generosa con eso.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Gracias, pero no creo en los juegos de azar.

-Bien, como quieras ㅡel chico se encogió de hombros.

-Por tu bien eso espero. Ahora, si me disculpas ㅡenfatizó la pequeñaㅡ, necesito retirarme a mis aposentos. Lori necesita su tarea de precálculo para el martes y no tiene el fin de semana libre como ella quisiera.

Al poco rato, cuarenta y tres minutos para ser exactos, tocaron a la puerta, y fue Lincoln a abrir la puerta... recibiendo un puñetazo en el estómago.

-¿Y eso por qué? ㅡLincoln se retorció del dolor por el golpe.

-¡Por culpa de tu novia rara estoy harta del té! ¡SABE HORRIBLE!ㅡberreó la princesita, al tiempo que le pasó encima.

Herido en su orgullo, vio a Lucy y a Haiku, notablemente molestas y con señales de no haberla pasado tan bien como se esperaba. Lucy se fue sin decirle nada, pero Haiku puso una cara de muy pocos amigos.

-No... vuelvas... a hablarme en un mes ㅡespetó la orientalㅡ. La mocosa de tu princesita me golpeó con mi propio libro de poemas.

Mientras Haiku abandonó la escena, Lisa se acercó y revisó a su hermano.

-Por las evidentes contusiones presentes en tu cuerpo ㅡdiagnosticóㅡ, puedo deducir que algo remotamente parecido a la Tercera Ley de Newton hizo efecto sobre tí.

-¡Eso... no prueba nada! ㅡdeclaró Lincoln, bastante adolorido, mientras el móvil en su bolsillo vibraba.

-Creo que será urgente que veas esto.

Tomndo su aparato, vio una foto de Haiku, _ligeramente_ sonriente, quitándose una máscara bastante familiar, con el diseño de un zorro. Al pie de foto venía un breve haiku.

 _Mi suplicio,_

 _Tu condena dulce es_

 _Suave licor._

-Al menos esa máscara debió aterrarla ㅡtanteó la castaña.

-Dale las gracias a Lana... ella la hizo.

~o~

 **¿Quien esperaba que _Mascarada_ ****tuviera segunda parte?**

 **Ok... pareciera que Haiku se ha puesto un poco de moda, y de verdad me encantó trabajarla. Sin embargo, quose retratarla en una faceta que nunca se ha visto. Una persona tranquila, esmerada... que es capaz de una fría cólera.**

 **Y, mientras escribía cierto capítulo doble de Deportación, la idea me vino sin aviso.**

 **Ahora, atendiendo. Hay dos grandes referentes nipones que quise ilustrar. Por un lado, el** ** _Cha no yu_** **, la ceremonia del té. Dos ceremonias, la corta y la larga, que viene a ser la ceremonia propiamente dicha. En la corta, los invitados pueden comer algún dulce (mochis o wagashi) que el anfitrión ofrece, cosa que, en la ceremonia larga, no está permitido. El té flojo se sirve antes que el fuerte, y siempre debe ser té verde ( _matcha_ ).**

 **El segundo referente, el _Kintsugi_ , es la reparación usando oro o plata en la porcelana. Más en concreto, polvo de oro, plata o platino mezclado con barniz de resina. Es originario del periodo Ashikaga (hacia 1450).**

 **Este fue de los pocos proyectos independientes que pude conservar, y dicho esto, espero lo hayan podido disfrutar, pues, hasta nuevo aviso, será lo último que verán de mí en mucho tiempo, hasta que lleve a reparar el móvil. Cuando sea eso, vuelvo a la carga. Hasta entonces...**

 _ **Con afecto, Sam the stormbringer**_


End file.
